


Sir, Are You Okay???

by maskie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Tom mistakenly assumes Tord is injured when he heard a groan. Tord professes his love. Sex ensues.P.S. This is an unfinished work that I did just now.. Might finish it, might not. Not sure.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 7





	Sir, Are You Okay???

What sounded to be a pained groan came from the other side of the door.

Without thinking, Tom turned the knob and burst in, worriedly barking, ' **Sir?** '

Immediately, he regretted it, his face flushing at the sight of his leader on the bed bare with cum all over his stomach. Their eyes met, horrified grey eyes looking back at him. Tom quickly glanced away.

'I'm-' Tom stammered, 'I'm sorry, sir.' His mouth felt dry. He nervously clenched his teeth together at the feeling of his pants tightening. _Damnit, this is wrong... Why am I.. feeling this way?? He's my BOSS._

His hand went to the door knob. 'I thought you were um.. I thought- I thought you were hurt. I'm so sorry,' he exhaled in shame, about to exit the room.

Tord sighed, 'Thomas, _wait._ ' His voice was raspy.

Tom reluctantly looked from the door to Tord's eyes, trying to look only into his eyes, not at any of the parts of him that would worsen his erection.

The Norsk sat up. 'I didn't mean for you to see me like this.' He grabbed some tissue papers from the bedside table and hesitantly cleaned himself up as he spoke, 'I have something to.. confess.'

Tom couldn't help but.. stare at Tord's hands as the strawberry blonde touched that delicious cock and surrounded it with tissue papers. _Fuck._ He bit his lip.

Tord felt his face heat up as he saw Tom staring down at his nether regions. 'I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but.. Tom,' Tord sighed and stood from the bed. He disposed of the tissue papers into the bin, shyly making his way to Tom.

There was a hesitant pause before Tord blurted out, his blush maddeningly deepening: 'I love you.'

Tom felt his heartbeat ring in his ears. He closed the distance between them, stepping closer. 'I- I love you, too, Tord.' His voice was small.

'May I kiss you?' Tord leaned in and softly spoke into Tom's ear.

The shorter man shivered and whispered, 'Y-Yes.'

Tord placed one hand on Tom's cheek, the other on his shoulder and slowly leaned into Tom's face, his face tilted sideways. Tom hesitantly opened his mouth, not sure if he was doing this right. The Norsk's tongue entered the Brit's mouth, and Tom moaned, closing his eyes.

He's always wanted to feel Tord's hair, so he felt Tord's hair with his hands, softly messing it up. Tord surprisingly groaned into the kiss as Tom messed his hair up, whining softly. Tord parted from the kiss for air, lustfully looking into Tom's eyes. 'Oh Thomas, you're getting me hard again,' he inhaled sharply.

Tom shuddered, 'I- I want you so bad, T-Tord.'

'As do I,' smirked the Norsk, kissing him softly on the cheek. 'Would you please strip for me, _darling~?_ _'_ he purred.

Tom just feverishly nodded as a reply, firstly sitting on the bed to rid himself of his shoes and socks. He hurriedly unbuttoned his vest, untied his tie, and unbuttoned his button-up shirt. Next went his trousers, and finally, his boxers. He was about to throw them all onto the floor, 'Wait-' Tom looked up at Tord.

Tord took his clothes and set them on top of his desk. 'I wouldn't want your clothes to get dirty. The floor's dirty, Thomas.'

Tom felt a soft smile making its way onto his face - how thoughtful of Tord.. 'Thank you.' How kind. How sweet. _Oh no I sound really sappy right now. Oh God._

'Don't mention it, _hot stuff~'_ Tord leaned in and kissed Tom's neck, softly licking it. Tom gasped. The Norsk smirked, 'You're absolutely adorable. Oh, the noises you make are just.. _delicious_ , Thomas~'

'Please.. just...' Tom shakily inhaled, 'just fuck me, _Daddy~'_ Tom realized what came out of his mouth. _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshtihsihtshf-_

'Oh?~' Tord's smirk intensified. 'What was that? I didn't quite catch that, _darling~?'_ he purred.

Tom hesitantly repeated, 'Please fuck me, Daddy?'

'Good _boy~'_ Tord pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 'I'll be right back. I'm going to go fetch us some lube, okay, _darling~?'_

'Yes, sir.'

Tord took lube from his drawer. 'Could you please lie down on the bed for me?'

Tom lied down on the bed, resting his head on the pillows.

Tord got on top of the bed as well. 'Good _boy~'_ He patted Tom's head and kissed him on the cheek.

'Is this your first time?' Tord asked, lubing up two of his fingers.

Tom nodded shyly.

'It's mine as well.' Tom was surprised. Tord was so charming and handsome (to the point where Paul and Pat were fighting over him) that he'd expected him to have slept with dozens of ladies in the past.

'Try to relax as I do this, all right? I'm going to put fingers into you, okay? First I'm going to start off with one.' Tom blushed and nodded.

Tord slowly entered one finger. Damn, the lube was cold. Tord smirked as he watched Tom shiver in pleasure. He went back and forth, watching Tom softly moan with pleasure. Then he entered a second finger, watching Tom's eyes (on his visor of course) widen (so to speak.) 'How does it feel?'

'Good,' Tom sighed contentedly.

He scissored him, Tom alien to the feeling.

Then he drew his fingers out. 'I'll be right back, darling.' He rushed off into the bathroom, washed his hands off (TWICE) and then came back. (He doesn't like having his hands, even just one hand, dirty.)

'I just washed my hands,' Tord clarified, crawling back to bed.

He surrounded his own cock with lube. Tom gulped nervously. Tord saw this and kissed him on the cheek. 'Hey, hey.. Baby, it's okay. It'll hurt, but only for a moment. Then it'll feel really good, okay?' CLARIFICATION: Tord didn't know that from firsthand experience. He knew it from the hentai he watched.

Tom felt reassured and seemed to calm down. Tord kissed Tom's hand. 'Are you ready?'

'Yes.'

Tord positioned himself on top of Tom and then slowly entered him. Tom gasped at the feeling. Tord made sure to go slow so he wouldn't hurt Tom as much. Tord's cock was 9 inches in length. Tord hissed, ' _Fuck,_ you're tight.' Tom whined softly and ran his hands down Tord's chest to which Tord shuddered.

**(WIP?)**


End file.
